Moon Light Fire
by Twi - geeek foo'shO
Summary: Bella & Edward are no longer dating; but she still has feelings for him. Can she handle the fact that he's dating Tanya & probably moved on ? All human *
1. Chapter 1

Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, & Jasper all live together at the Cullen's house; all human *

This is my first FF; don't go too hard on me.

Read it & tell me what you think :D

* * *

**BPOV**

I laid on my bed watching television with a glass of wine in my hand. Wearing only mini blue shorts & a white slender tank top. Just another typical Saturday night. As I brought the glass to my mouth to take another zip I noticed that I had drank all of the wine. _Time for another refill_, I thought to myself. It was going to be my third refill.

I got out of my king sized bed & walked out the door of my room. As I walked down the stairs I could see that Edward was leaning on the marble kitchen counter with his Blackberry in his hand. He was wearing his green plaid pajama pants & a black tank top revealing his muscles.

Him & I dated about a year ago. I broke up with him; since he always complained that I spent to much time with my best friend, Jacob Black. Now he's dating the school's slut, Tanya. She always wore short mini skirts & revealing shirts & pretty much dated all the guys in Forks High School. I still can't believe that he's dating her. How could someone with so much class like Edward date someone like . . . Tanya. It made me want to gag.

I walked into the kitchen trying not to make eye contact with Edward even though it was hard to. It was kinda' awkward between him & me. I walked by him; pretending as if he weren't there. Hopefully he wasn't planning on talking to me. I still had a bit of a crush on him. I just wanted to get over him. Sometimes I wish we had never broken up but what's done is done. The pain that brings to me when he's with Tanya sometimes brings me to depression. Hopefully he doesn't know; I don't want to show defeat from him.

"Hello, Bella"

_Crap._

"Um, hi" I said in a soft voice.

"Another glass of wine, huh ? Not very healthy, don't you think ?"

_Oh shut up._

_"_Nope; not much to do on a Saturday night as usual." I turned around & grabbed the bottle of wine from the upper cabinet & poured it into my glass. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was looking at me from head to toe. I turned around to face him. I guess I caught him off guard cause he was still looking at my body instead of my face. He's changed a lot since the break up. He's not the gentleman that I used to know. He set his phone down on the counter. I could see from a distance that he was texting Tanya. YUCK. Hopefully he wasn't planning on inviting her over again. He usually does on Saturday nights when she's off from work. That's how I got the habit of drinking on Saturday nights. I noticed that the house was quiet; something that was different on the weekends.

"Where's Alice ?" I asked.

"She went to get something to eat with Jasper."

"& Emmet ?"

"He went to the movies with Rosalie"

_Are you serious ? I'm left home alone with Edward; just my luck._

There was an awkward silence between him & me. I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't want to seem eager. I wonder what was going on in his head. I wonder if he still had the feelings for me that I have for him. Then his phone vibrated; he just look at it then turned to me. I just stood there in confusion; why wasn't he replying to her ? Then a smirk appeared on my face when I realized that he didn't want to reply to her because he was with me. Or at least thats what I thought.

"So, how's everything ? Seems like I haven't talked to you in forever." he said.

"Every thing's fine."

Another awkward silence.

". . . & you ?"

"Pretty good."

"Oh."

"How's Charlie ?"

"He's doing fine as well; he wants me to visit him again."

"I guess he misses you."

"Um, yeah; I guess."

There goes another awkward silence.

"So, how's Tanya ?"

"Um, Tanya; she's doing pretty good. She wants to come over but I'm a bit tired." he said as he looked at the floor. He didn't seem tired to me. I didn't want to stay in silence again & seem like him not wanting her to come over pleases me so I did the most stupidest thing I could have done . . .

"She should come over." I couldn't believe I just said that; it just came out of my mouth. Like the words had a mind of their own. Edward was just looking at me like I'd gone crazy. We just stared at each other for a minute. Then his phone rang; he looked at it & picked it up.

"Hey babe; what's up ?"

Obviously it was Tanya & my queue to leave. I walked out the kitchen & up the stairs. Edward talked loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, sorry; I didn't realize that you replied . . . if you'd like. Do you want me to pick you up ? Are you sure ? . . . Okay, see you in a bit." I went into my bedroom. _Oh great, Tanya's coming over. _As I sat on my bed I looked at my glass & knew that I was going to need more wine to get me through the night. Since Alice wasn't here it was going to be ten times worse. Twenty minutes later I the doorbell rang; that must be Tanya.

"Eddie !" I heard her yell out as Edward opened the door. _It's okay Bella, you can live. _They walked up the stairs & entered Edward's room. When I heard his door shut I went downstairs & grabbed the whole bottle of wine & headed back to my room. I laid on my bed in my lonesome room watching TV in silence with a bottle of wine in my hand. Then a half an hour later the moans & groans began. I could hear the bed rock from the intensive love they were making. I knew I could no longer handle much of this. I got my jacket & put on my boots. I turned off the TV, grabbed my keys for my truck & my phone & went to the kitchen. There, I searched for another bottle of wine but there wasn't one in sight. Luckily I didn't drink all of the wine from my pervious bottle. Then I headed out the door. I started my truck & left the house with no destination. I knew I shouldn't drive & drink so I just drove down the street, parked my truck & began to drink. Then I laid down on my sides & drifted myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: since its all human there no bad blood between Jacob and the Cullen's. Just to inform you so there won't be any confusion

Enjoy(:

Third Chapter in Progress !!

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the ring tone of my phone. As I lifted my head from my truck's seat I grabbed my phone to see that I was receiving a call from Jacob, my best friend.

"Hello ?" My voice was hoarse.

"Bella ? Alice has been calling me like crazy; asking me where were you."

"Oh, sorry; I'm in my truck"

"Where's your truck ?"

"Down the street from my house"

"And you couldn't have told no one that you were camping out ? Alice was worried sick ! Why were you sleeping in your truck anyways ?"

"Uh . . . I didn't want to be in the house, that's all. And no one was home"

"Bella, Edward was home - "

"Jake, you wonna' come over later ?" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear his name right now.

"Sure Bells."

"'Kay, see you in a bit"

"See ya'; make sure you call Alice, she seemed very worried when she called me"

"I'll talk to her when I get home; bye Jake." I hung up the phone then sat up. The sun was up and shining but it was still freezing; I looked down at my phone to see the time, 12:38PM. As I looked down I saw the goosebumps on my arms and legs from the cold. I yawned and stretched before I started my truck. It roared as drove up the street. When I arrived to the house I saw that everyones car was parked on their usual parking spots except for Tanya's Nissan Murano. I parked my truck in front of the glass house and headed to the door. As I entered I looked around trying to find Alice but she wasn't anywhere in sight. I figured that I'd see her around sooner or later; so, I went up stairs to my room. As I walked down the hallway of the second floor I saw Emmet walking towards me.

"Yo, Bella; where've you been ?" he said. His bare feet slammed against wooden floor; he was shirtless, exposing he large muscles & had gray pajama pants on.

"Um, I feel asleep in my truck" I knew he was going to think that I've gone crazy cause I slept outside in the freezing cold in my truck instead of the warm cozy house.

"Why ?"

"Uh . . . I went to the store to get some, uh, chips then I got sleepy & took a nap in my truck" I lied, hoping that he would buy it.

"Well, I can see that your lying skills haven't gotten any better" he chuckled softy. I giggled.

"Where's Alice ?"

"I think she's in her room"

"Is she with Jasper ?"

"Yeah; I think so"

"'Kay, thanks" I was thinking about going to her room & tell her where I've been & the reason why I didn't sleep at house last night but then I thought about it twice. She was probably with Jasper, I didn't want to interrupt them. So, I decided to take a shower before I went to her room. I entered my quiet room, got undressed and put my clothes into the hamper. I grabbed my tower that was hanging behind the closet door and wrapped it around me then quickly walked to the bathroom that was located down the hall from my room. After a 20 minute shower I headed back to my room. As I walked up the hallway with my towel wrapped around me, I saw Edward walking my way looking directly at me; he caught me off guard. I inhaled deep as my eyes widen. I could feel the blood pumping from my head to my toes. Once again, I decided not to make any eye contact so I looked down at the floor. The more he got closer to me, the more my breathing increased. I gripped tighter on to my towel. Then we walked by each other like we didn't notice that we were sharing the hallway.

I finally reached my destination. As I reached for the doorknob I looked down the hallway to see Edward, hoping that he would turn back and look at me. But he didn't; he simply continued walking without any interest in looking at me again, or even talking to me. I walked in my room in deep depression. _Why didn't he want to speak to me ?_, I asked myself. As I put on my black shorts and white tank top I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to make Edward so mad that he didn't want to talk to me. I couldn't think about any good reason for him to be infuriated at me. I mean, he was perfectly fine last night.

I walked to the mirror that was nailed to the wall next to my door to brush the knots out of my hair. As I looked in the mirror I noticed that my pink pokka doted bra showed through my white tank but I just continued to remove the knots from my hair. After I was done I headed to Alice's room that was located on the third floor. As I walked through the hallway and up the stairs I saw Tanya going into Edward's room. She gave me the dirtiest look I've even seen. I wanted to attack her to the ground. But I tamed myself and continued walking. When I reached Alice's room I heard her giggling. I twisted the doorknob and knocked as I opened the door. As I was about to enter the room I stopped when I saw Alice sitting on Jasper with her legs wrapped around his waist at the center of her bed. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, sorry" I turned around to leave the room.

"No, Bella; wait" She removed herself from Jasper, jumped off the bed, and pulled me back in her room.

"It's okay Alice, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just come back later"

"Oh hush, Bella; you're acting like you caught us doing something super bad ! Now, tell me; where in the world were you ?!" She sat me down on on the edge of her bed.

"I just fell asleep in my truck"

"Bella, really ? Do you really think that I'm going to let it go just like that ? I know you from inside out; I know that something -" She stopped herself from finishing her sentence and faced Jasper.

"Honey, can we have some time alone please ?" She smiled at him.

"Of course, hun'; anything you want." He pecked Alice on the lips before he exited the room. Then when he closed the door behind him Alice continued talking.

"Okay, now tell me what happened," she said. I looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Is it bad ?" She had a worried look on her face.

"A little."

"Okay, wait" She made herself comfortable knowing that it was going to be a long story.

"Now spill." I told her everything that happened last night. Every detail. Every word. From when I was laying on my bed to walking to my truck.

"And now I don't know what to do; I feel like my feelings towards him are increasing as days go by. When I see him with her I shader into pieces. Like, I feel so stupid for braking up with him. That could have been me that he's hugging and kissing. That could have been me that he tells 'I love you' everyday. But noooo, I just had to ruin it and end it with him. Every time I lay in bed at night I always think about what is he doing, what he's thinking. I wonder what are his feeling towards me. Like, he's just so confusing. Last night he talked to me; trying to start a conversation, looking at me from head to toe. And now, he won't even look at me. When I came out the shower I saw him walking and he look straight at me. Then he walked passed me without even saying a work. It's like I'm invisible to him. Sometimes I feel like I make him mad but I don't even know a good reason why would he be mad at me. Then all of a sudden he starts talking to me. Like, what the hell. He makes it so hard for me to get over him. Yeah, I know that he has a girlfriend and all but he gives me these signs that the feelings that he had for me before are still there then the signs disappear. Everything would be better if we didn't talk; it would hurt but after a while the feelings that I have for him would fade and I won't have to suffer anymore. But me, being my stupid self, is going to talk to him every time I have a chance. I just can't resists. And Tanya; oh god, how much I hate her. When I was coming up here she gave me the dirtiest look. I wanted to kick her in the face or just murder her. Ugh, Alice; I'm so lost right now !" I buried my face into my hands. She moved close to me and wrapped her arms around me to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Aw, Bella ! Its going to be okay, I promise. Just hope for the best. If you need to cry, then cry. I'll always be here for you, remember that. And to tell you the truth, I don't really like Tanya either. She's so trashy ! But anyways, everyone knew how madly in love you two were. And if things were really meant to be then you two would be together again, like old times. If Edward wants to play these little mind games then let him; don't let it bother you. Don't show defeat, especially around Tanya. Now c'mon; take your mind off of all this commotion and watch some movies." She reached for the remote the was on the table next to her bed. She turned on the television and started to surf through the channels to find some good movies.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked into the kitchen to meet Emmet and Jasper after I escorted Tanya to the door for her to leave the house. Emmet was making himself a ham sandwich while Jasper just looked at his shoes while he leaned on the counter. They were talking about what they did last night with their girls.

"I hardy paid any attention to the movie since Rose picked it out; it was some chick flick. But she was hardly looking at the screen 'cuuz we kept making out. Some kid and his little friends kept on looking at us like we were some show. I was like 'what the hell, turn around'. It didn't seem to bother Rose though which surprised me." said Emmet as he finished preparing his sandwich.

"Man, the food was delicious at the restaurant; I pigged out you should have been there. And the plates were humongous !" explained Jasper.

"Ed - weezy ! My man; so what you do last night ?" Emmet greeted me as he put back the ingredients that he took out from the fridge for his sandwich.

"Um, Tanya came over." I said.

"No dip, I know that; I meant what did you do with her ? Did you hit that ?" said Emmet with a smirk on his face. Jasper chuckled.

"No; actually she hit me. After the first thirty minutes she attacked me. I wasn't even in the mood; I felt like the prey and she was the predator." They both bursted out laughing. I laughed along with them as I leaned against the counter.

"Wait, so you're telling me that if she didn't 'attack' you you would have been okay with the fact that you didn't get any ?" Emmet said, still laughing.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Ha, that's crazy." Jasper commented.

"Well, she wasn't suppose to come over. She pretty much invited herself; she texted me asking if she can come over & I didn't reply then she called saying that she was going to come over. I didn't want to be like 'NO !' so I was like okay." I said.

"Hm, that Tanya . . . she's something." Said Jasper as he shook his head from side to side like he was disapproving something.

"Hell yeah, bro'; you gotta' put that girl on a leash." Agreed Emmet.

"What do you mean ?" I asked as I looked at both of them in confusion.

"What do we mean ? Dude, she's been passed around the school. God knows what's she's doing right now. She's like a female player." Emmet explained. I felt a bit offended at what they were saying. Its like they were trying to say that she was some type of whore. But I just ignored it.

"No offense, man; just saying." said Emmet.

"Nah, non taken." I looked out the window behind Jasper. I noticed that the sun was setting. _Where did the day go ?_, I asked myself. Then the door bell rang. "Hey, what time is it ?" Jasper walked out the kitchen to answer the door as he look at his watch that was placed on his right wrist.

"5:48" he replied. He opened the door as I continued to look out the window.

"Sup, Jake." greeted Jasper. Jacob Black. I froze. My eyes widen and I felt as if my heart stopped. _What the hell is he doing here ?_ I knew that he came to see Bella, something that I didn't want to see happen. I wanted to tackle him down and throw a couple fists at him. He's the reason why Bella and I broke up, doesn't he know that ? I felt as if I was suffocating. Then I realized that I was holding my breathe. I hoped that he wasn't going to stay for long. I began to inhale deeply, trying to calm my nerves. I turned to see him as he was entering the house.

"Hey, is Bella around ?" he asked Jasper as he walking into the living room.

"Yeah, she's upstairs; I'll get her for you." Jasper sped up the stairs after he notified Jacob.

"Aye, Jack !" said Emmet as he walked towards Jacob to clap him up.

"Yo, Em' ! How's it going ?" said Jacob after they greeted each other.

"Pretty good, pretty good; man, I haven't seen you in a minute. How've you been ?" I guess I've never realized a bond beteen Emmet and Jacob. Just then Bella walked down the stairs. I gazed at her exposed long legs as they gracefully continued to walk down the stairs. I observed her as if she was a masterpiece. But Bella wasn't a masterpiece . . . she was beyond that. Her bare feet taped against the wooden steps. Her waves of her lustrous hair moved like the ocean as she bounced when she took a step down. Her shirt hugged her curves. It shattered me knowing that she wasn't mine anymore.

"Jake !" she ran towards him like she hasn't seen him in years. She slammed into him with her arms open. I watched as they embraced each other. I could see that she closed her eyes in comfort when his arms were around her. I looked down to the floor, not able to continue to watch this horrifying scene. I went to the fridge and opened it; looked inside, trying to keep myself occupied as I searched for something to please my taste buds. But the only thing my taste buds craved for was Isabella Swan.

"Bella ! Aw, man; I missed you !" he said sincerely.

"Aw, I missed you, too ! C'mon, there's this super good movie on; we've gots' to watch it !" I could hear the excitement in her voice. I could hear their bodies fall onto the couch near by.

"Where's that stupid remote ?" I heard her body move on the couch as she tried to find the remote.

"Wait right here; I'm going to ask Alice if she wants to watch it with us." I heard her feet tap against the wooden steps once again as she raced up the stairs. I realized that I've been at the fridge for a while so I just crabbed a Coca-Cola & slammed the fridge shut. It was only Jacob Black and I present in the connecting rooms. I glanced at him. He sat at the corner with his hand on the side of his face and his elbow on the arm of the couch as he looked around the room. Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. It sounded like a pack of horses. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, & Bella walked down the stairs & into the living room.

"What movie are we watching ?" asked Rose as she sat at the corner of the second couch perpendicular to the first couch. Emmet followed her; he then sat next to her, his right arm around her. "The Sixth Sense" said Alice. She laid her head on Jasper's lap & faced the TV. Bella sat besides Jacob with her arms wrapped around him & his arm around her. He wispered something in her ear; making mer giggle. She whispered some back; he chuckled. I tried to have my attention the television but it was hard knowing that Isabella Swan was in the arms of Jacob Black instead of mine; it was pure horror.

Emmet yawned loudly. Rosalie looked at him & smiled. Then pecking him a kiss on the cheek. I looked around the room noticing that everyone had a mate by their side; someone that they could cuddle with, but me. I felt like an outcast. As if I shouldn't be in this room. I continued to look around the room. Jasper brushed Alice's hair behind her ear making her smile. Then my eyes laid on Bella as he rested her head on Jacob's shoulder. I dazed at her beauty. Jacob looked down at her; he smirked. His head began to lower down to hers. Then he laid a kiss upon her hair. She smiled.

That was the last straw.

I couldn't stand being in this room anymore, for Jacob's safety. I felt like my head was about to explode with frustration and anger. I stood on my feet; I felt all eyes on me. I walked up the stairs with force. I slammed the door as I walked into my room. My breathing was heavy, I felt my heart race. I sat at the edge of my bed with my face buried into my hands. My thoughts were scattered. But I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Credit for the Jacob idea to xNicoleHalex ; check out her stories !!

- Thanks(:


End file.
